


By Land or By Sea

by SailorSol



Category: Anthropomorfic
Genre: Apologies to the Wranglers, Cat/Octopus OTP, Consentacles, Crack, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't Judge Me, I Don't Even Know, Interspecies Romance, Kittentacles, Other, Peer Pressure, Shameless, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, Wranglers Are Not Adult Supervision, someone save me from myself, trysts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSol/pseuds/SailorSol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octocat is the cutest; octocat makes no sense. But the love story between Octopus and Cat is one for the ages. Or something...</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Land or By Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pameluke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pameluke/gifts), [Masu_Trout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masu_Trout/gifts), [aestivali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/gifts).



> Um.... I really don't even know what to say about this one. I.... Yeah... Peer pressure. Where by "peer pressure" I mean people saying "why is this not a thing?" and being unable to not make it a thing.... I'm just going to go hide under something now.

Once upon a time, in a far off land, there lived two creatures most unlike each other. One was an orange tabby, who lived by the shores of the ocean, and the other was an octopus, who lived just below the surface.

Now, these two creatures may never have met, except one day, while the cat was perched on a rock waiting for some tasty fish to snatch up with a paw, the octopus rose from the depths to feel the warmth of the sunlight.

It was love at first sight.

Now, you may have heard the saying about a bird and a fish falling in love; this was much the same situation, so after their brief, slightly soggy tryst, they admitted that it just wouldn’t work out in the long run.

Of course, once is sometimes all that it takes, and several months later, a baby octokitten was born, bridging the gap between land and sea.


End file.
